From sparks to inferno (HTTYD one-shot)
by vala411
Summary: How Hiccup created his fire sword. Or at least how he tried. XD


_Hiccup's POV_

As Toothless was flying back to the Edge a thousand ideas for my new sword were going through my head. "What do you say we see what this will become bud?" I ask holding up the short blade. Toothless gives a croon as we descent. Soon we land, and enter my house. I give Toothless a basket of fish while taking out pieces of papers to make some new designs.

I lay down the short sword on the table, and begin to study it. "Astrid mentioned making the sword twice as long." I mumble to myself. "I'd have to make the hilt longer then as well, and use more Nightmare gel." I look over at Toothless, and see him lazing around on is rock. "What do you think bud?" I ask only to get a huff in return.

For the next hour I make a blueprint for the new sword. When I'm finished I decide to give it a try. I turn from my desk, and find Toothless sound asleep. As I make my way to the forge I pick up a jar of Nightmare gel on the way.

 _Prototype #2_

It's almost sunset when I'm done making the new design. The blade is now twice as long, and the hilt length had to be increased as well.

"Time to test this out" I say, while I pour Nightmare gel down the pommel. The gel slowly makes its way down the blade. "This is going way to slow" I mumble. As soon as the blade is coated I try to lift the sword. I immediately notice that this sword was to heavy, even if it was made from Gronckle iron. I need both hands to lift the sword, making it impossible for me to swing it correctly.

I hold the sword steady, and try the flint. Just as I press it, and the blade became engulfed in flames the door to the forge opens, and Astrid calls out that dinner is ready. Startled by Astrid's appearance I lose a bit of my grip on the hilt, and the flaming sword begins to swing.

"AHHH" Astrid screams, and ducks as the sword narrowly misses her head. I'm still trying to get a grip on it but it tumbles from my fingers, and lands on my foot (not the prostatic one). During the fall the blade scraped my pant, and now they were on fire as well. I was trying to still the pain in my foot, and put out the fire, when Astrid tackled me to the floor.

"Idiot take off the pants!" She yells, and proceeds to strip me of my boot, and pants. Just as Astrid got them off of me the door to the forge opens again.

"Hey Astrid, what's taking so long?" Ruffnut asks as she enters. Upon seeing Astrid on top of me, Ruffnut simply says "Never mind." Then winks at Astrid "You go girl."

Needless to say both of us were beet red when Ruffnut left. I look at Astrid who looks about ready to let Stormfly use me as a chew toy. "Astrid…..I…eh…can… explain." I nervously say.

 _Prototype #3_

The next morning I get out of bed still feeling sore from Astrid's 'talk'. I still don't understand how she calls violence communication. I find Toothless already awake, and awaiting breakfast. I bring him a basket of fish, and he digs into it like no tomorrow. "Bud, you're gonna become a fat lizard." I chuckle. This statement however earns me a slap from his tail to the back of my head. "What do you say we go to the forge after breakfast bud?" I ask, and get a croon in return.

I'd already made a summary of the changes that I'd have to make to the sword when we reached the forge. The new prototype would have a shorter blade, and hilt for one handed use, and the blade would have extra groves to spread the Nightmare gel. Also I'd decided to make a canister to hold the gel in the hilt so that I would not have to pour it in each time.

For the next couple of hours I worked on the sword, and the canister. Small groves now lined the blade instead of a large one. The canister was air tight, and fit within the hilt. I could easily pick up this sword, and held it out for Toothless to see. "What do you think bud?" I ask. Toothless tilts his head to the side giving me a questioning look.

As I was cleaning up the discarded Nightmare gel jars, the door to the forge opened revealing Snotlout, Hookfang, and Tuffnut with his chicken.

"Yo cuz, what have you been doing all morning?" Snotlout asked as he walked into my work area.

"Just finishing up my new version of inferno." I reply while gesturing to the table which held the sword.

Snotlout grabs it, and begins to inspect it. "Cool. Let's see what this baby can do." He says, and presses the button for the flint.

To late I realize that the new groves must have spread to much gel to fast, because the blade lights up like a fireball in Snotlout's hand.

At this point Snotlout is screaming out of fright, and waving the blade around erratically nearly roasting Tuffnut's chicken. Hookfang who was also spooked by the sudden fireball flares up, and climbs on the forge roof setting it on fire.

I quickly take out the blade from Snotlout, and dunk it in a barrel of water outside the forge. As the blade is dowsed, so are we. I look up, and see Astrid on Stormfly, and Fishlegs on Meatlug, both holding now empty containers. They just dropped a whole lot of water on all of us, but Hookfang has calmed down, and only half the forge roof is burned. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and his chicken are unfortunately also drenched. Tuffnut looks annoyed, and states "The chicken is not amused" before leaving to presumably find his sister.

I see Toothless sitting in the entryway of the forge clearly giving me a look that says 'Stupid-crazy-humans'. He then huffs, and trots off towards my hut.

 _Prototype #4_

I lazily wake up the next day, still exhausted from repairing the forge roof yesterday. As I slowly slip out of bed I see Toothless has helped himself to breakfast today. "Morning bud. Let's see what we can do today." I tell him. Toothless looks up from his fish basket, his ear plates straight in the air, and his pupils wide. Then he lowers his head, and puts his paws over his head, while huffing in resignation. "Come on bud. What could possibly go wrong?" I ask him. Toothless peaks out from under his paw to give me a glare.

After breakfast Toothless, and I were walking towards the forge, when I noticed the wins practicing with Barf and Belch. The Zippleback was letting out a stream of gas before igniting it. "Hmmm, wouldn't that be handy if it was portable." I mumble to myself. Then an idea hits me, the smirk on my face was clearly visible. Toothless noticed this, and was slowly backing away. "Don't be such a baby, bud." I tell him then motion towards the forge. I had some blue prints to change. Toothless was eying me the entire way, and when he saw I wouldn't change my mind he gave a forlorn croon, and sat down. His tail covering his eyes.

Within the next two hours I had a detailed sketch of the new, and improved inferno. The groves didn't work, so I had to design a new method for coating the blade. This time the blade would be hollow, and collapsible so that the Nightmare gel coats everything. Also the gel canister will be much smaller, and to douse the blade I'd simply needed to collapse it again. The second feature for this blade would be that the pommel of the hilt would be able to spray Zippleback gas, which I could then use as a smokescreen or as a flamethrower.

I soon set about creating the blade, and by midday it was completed. I'd already filled several canisters with Nightmare gel, all that was needed was the Zippleback gas.

I lean out the forge, and call to the twins who were lazing around on the grass near the creek. "HEY GUYS! CAN I BORROW BARF AND BELCH FOR A MOMENT!"

No sooner had I said that, when the Zippleback in question raised its heads, and took flight in my direction. As the Zippleback landed, and moved its heads into the forge I notice Toothless starting to freak out. Toothless slowly backs away out of the forge, his ear plates sitting straight up, and on high alert.

"Bud come on. Really! What could possibly happen?" I say to him trying to get him to calm down, but Toothless just gets more agitated. He is now sitting just outside the forge, but still far away from the Zippleback.

I sigh with exasperation, and then I turn my attention to Barf and Belch who are eagerly waiting. "Now Barf I need you to fill up these canisters for me." I tell the left head. It nods eagerly, and begins releasing gas. I quickly fill up the canisters, and place the airtight seal over them. But Barf is still happily releasing gas which has now filled the forge, and it seems Belch wanted to join in on the fun. I see the sparks already flying from his jaw. "Oh Thor" I mutter to myself before a resounding BOOM rocks the through the island.

Black smoke was rising out of the forge as I step out into the open air. I suddenly hear laughter, and I turn to find Toothless giving a guttural laugh. I then move to a water barrel to take in my appearance. My hair is swept back from the explosion, black soot covers my face, and the rest of my body.

Toothless was still laughing, and now began rolling on the ground. "Harhar…. Real funny bud." I mutter. "At least the roof is still standing this time." I tell him. Just as I said this I heard a crash. When I turned around I found that indeed the forge roof was still standing. The walls however weren't so lucky. 'Oh great, will I ever finish inferno.' I think to myself as I set out to repair the forge for a second time.

-The End-


End file.
